Opposites Attract
by AshtonJacks
Summary: V goes on a quest for her father. Will she enlist help froma surprising person? Features V and Jason. First 9 chapters written by Pamela, 10 and on by me


Chapter 1

Quartermaine Mansion

The doorbell rings and Reginald goes to answer it.

"Miss Ardanowski can I help you?"

"Yes, is Mr. Ashton up here I can't find him anywhere" V says franticly

"I haven't seen him, but we can ask Miss Quartermaine she's in the den."

They go into the den, where Emily is playing with Michael on the couch.

"Emily have you seen Ned at all today."

"Yes, he is up talking to Grandmother he should be down soon. Hi V how are you?"

"I'm good I guess but your cousin is driving me crazy its hard trying to manage your boss. Oh I'm sorry I should

be saying anything but its hard doing my job sometimes. Would it be okay if I waited up here at the house?"

"Of course V, why don't you come help me play with Michael" V sits down on the other side of Michael. Michael

looks up at her as if trying figure out if he knows her.

"Where is Carly and AJ if you don't mind me asking?"

"AJ is probably with his lawyer somewhere and who knows where Carly is." She looks at V with sadness in her

eyes. "Its hard you know seeing Michael unhappy a lot of the time. He's gotten a lot better since Jason got

visitation rights." V can't believe but she is actually happy for Jason Morgan. Emily tells V to throw the ball to

Michael.

"I haven't had that much experience with babies"

The telephone rings, Reginald comes in and tells Emily its for her.

"V can you hold Michael for me for a second."

"Sure Emily" Michael actually looks comfortable with V as she holds him. She starts to talk to him. "Hi Michael,

my name is V well actually that's my initial because I hate my name. It doesn't fit me at all so I don't tell anybody

what it is." She looks down at him and keeps talking not noticing that Jason has entered the room. "I don't care

how much you smile at me I am not going to tell you what it is." She hears yelling in another room. "This must be

a crazy place to live, I think it would drive me crazy." 

Emily gets off the phone. "Oh hi Jase I didn't see you there."

V turns around to see Jason standing there watching her. "Oh, Mr. Morgan I'm sorry would you like Michael."

Chapter 2

"Your good with him. He seems to like you." Jason replies.

"V was playing with Michael while I was on the phone both AJ and Carly out." Emily explains

"All I did was talk to him. He's very cute." V goes to hand Michael back to Jason as Ned walks in."Oh Mr.

Ashton I have been searching for you everywhere you were supposed to tell me whether or not to book you."

"Fine V you can book me at Jake's again"

"Oh and Mr. Ashton don't worry I won't tell anybody you'll be there on Friday."she winks

"You working at L&B?" Jason asks.

Yes, Mr. Morgan Mr. Ashton hired me as a manager after I quit my job with the police. Well I better get going.

Goodbye Mr. Ashton, Emily" pauses looks back and sees Jason playing with Michael" Mr. Morgan." A she

starts to walk out the door AJ and Carly walk in and see Jason.

AJ starts in on Jason "You had Michael long enough give me my son."

V turns around, " Mr. Quartermaine I don't mean to interfere but Mr. Morgan just walked in."

"V this is none of your concern" AJ replies and V walks out.

She starts to think to herself "Why am I sticking up for Jason Morgan, I can't stand his business or his friends but

that little boy seems to love him. Oh well I better get back to work and book Mr. Ashton for Friday."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later Jason is back at the penthouse with Sonny.

"So how was Michael and the Quartermaine's" Sonny asks.

"Well when I got there V Ardanowski was playing with Michael. She even stuck up for me when AJ came

rushing into the room demanding Michael."

"Miss Ardanowski is full of surprises."

"What exactly do you know about her?"

Chapter 3

"What do you know about V?" Jason asked.

"We first heard of V Ardanowski when she was following Jax around. As you know she helped to save my life

and then tried to save the Tinman from dying in the quicksand until I stopped her. Then she turned to me and

told me I belonged in jail." He remembers her attitude towards him. "She had been fired from the sheriffs

department and went to work for Jax. When Mac became commissioner again he asked V to come back and

she did. She stayed until the mess with Jax happened and then she quit. Ned gave her a job at L&B. I think that

she is in love with Jax. Why?"

"I was just wondering. You were right about her working at L&B though, she has Ned booked at Jake's this

Friday. I don't think that Ned likes to sing in front of people he knows. V promised she wouldn't tell anyone that

he would sing there but she said it right in front of Emily and I"

"Well I doubt that they thought you would show up and Emily can't. Maybe we should surprise them and show

up"

"I could probably go before I go over to see Michael Friday night."

-------------------

The next day

V sits at her desk at L&B

The telephone rings "Hello this is L&B Records"

"Hey V it's Jax. I was wondering if you wanted to go out Friday night. We haven't seen each other in awhile."

"I would like that Jax, but Ned is singing at Jake's and I don't think it would be a good idea if I invited you to

come this time. I want to keep my job."

"I guess you're right but you could always come work for me."

"Haha Jax, you know I wouldn't come back."

"Okay but you have to call me so that we can together."

" I have to get back to my job now, don't have too much fun capturing companies."

"Bye V"

"Bye Jax" She hangs up and remember that she promised herself that she would go on with her life and be

happy being Jax's best friend. She looks up and sees Ned entering the room."I just got off the phone with Jax

and made sure he wouldn't be showing up Friday night and I didn't tell any of your family. You shouldn't have to

worry now. Did you tell Alexis?"

"No I haven't"

"Are you going to "

"I don't know"

------------------------------------

Friday at Jake's

"See I told you I didn't rat you out but did you tell Alexis?" V asks. 

"Yes she should be entering anytime now" As Ned spoke Alexis walked in. 

Alexis comes up, "Were you talking about me?" She makes it over to Ned and kisses him.

"I guess that's my cue" V makes her way up to the stage and begins, "I would like to introduce tonight's

entertainment Mr. Ned Ashton." As she is about to step of the stage V sees Sonny and Jason at the door of the

club.

Chapter 4

Jason and Sonny just walked into Jake's as V announces Ned. As Ned gets up onto the stage Sonny and

Jason make their was over to Alexis and V.

Sonny greets Alexis and V "Miss Davis, Miss Ardanowski its nice to see you." 

V looks from Sonny to Jason trying to figure out if it is a coincidence that they are here tonight. She did mention

Ned singing in front of Jason. "Did you come to see Ned sing?" she asks trying to be polite.

"Yes, we figured we come check him out. Was it you that got Ned up on stage again."

"Yes, I am very persistent. You may want to get a table before Ned starts it should be any second now."

"Well couldn't we share this table with you two. We can get know each other better I've been learning more and

more about Miss Davis." Sonny replies

V turns and looks at Alexis with puzzlement. "Sonny you know nothing about me, all I am doing is helping Jason.

You can sit if you want but don't talk I want to listen to Ned. Is that okay with you V."

"Yeah, just hope Jax doesn't show up." She turns to Jason. "How is Michael doing?"

"He is doing as well as can be expected I just hope that win custody rights." He turns and looks at Alexis.

She returns the look. "I am going to do the best that I can Mr. Morgan."

"By the way Miss Ardanowski thank you for trying to give me more time with Michael."

"I was just telling the truth." she turns away and sees Ned move towards the mike. "Oh everyone be quiet Ned's

about to start."

When Ned finished his set he came down to join them. "Sonny, Jason I'm surprised to see you here."

"It shouldn't be to surprising, Jason comes here all the time plus we figured we'd see if you sound the same as

before. I was surprised to hear that you were singing again with you fighting to keep your seat as CEO of ELQ."

"Not that it is any of your business but Grandfather is never going to give my position to AJ. I love singing but the

real reason I'm back is V. She threatened to quit unless I did."

"It seems Miss Ardanowski always puts everything on the line. Following Jax down to Florida, helping to save

my life, quitting the police because of Jax, and now threatening to quit in order to get what she believed was

right." 

V turns and looks directly at Sonny "I think that was a compliment so I'll say thank you. I do what I think is right

unless people stop me from doing it." Ned and Alexis look at each other then at V wondering what she was

talking about but Jason and Sonny understand that that was a blow towards him. 

"I'm sure that whom ever stopped you knew what they were doing." she turns away. 

"I'm not sure about that but I told them exactly what I thought about them."

Jason begins "We have to go Sonny I have to make sure to be there when Michael wakes up."

"We wouldn't want to keep you Mr. Morgan, Mr. Corinthos"

Jason looks at Sonny, "Call me Jason."

"And me Sonny"

She hesitates but then looks at Jason "Well then call me V"

"Will you ever tell us what the V stands for." Sonny asks

"NO" V replies without hesitation. "Goodbye" she hesitates this time "Jason, Sonny" and she walks to the

stage.

Chapter 5

V, Ned and Alexis are still at Jake's

"Ned you really don't have to stay, I can take care of everything else."

"V I don't want to leave you here by yourself."

"You seem to forget that I was a trained police officer. I drove you here tonight Mr. Ashton and I'm pretty sure

Alexis wants to take you home. Don't worry I'll be fine."

Alexis begins "V are you sure, we can wait for you."

"No, will the two of you leave so I can finish my work." Ned and Alexis finally give up. 

"Goodnight V" they say together.

Jason and Sonny are on their way back to the Jake's. Sonny had left his coat there. Jason's plans had been

ruined for the night because when he got to the Quartermaine's, Laticia informed him that Michael had woken

up early and was back to sleep already. He wished that he hadn't been so long at Jake's. It had been hard to

drag Sonny away, he and V started in on each. He could see the puzzlement on Alexis' and Ned's faces when V

and Sonny started at each other. Jason's thoughts come to a halt when they reach Jake's parking lot. 

"I go in and get my jacket and be right back." Sonny says as starts to get out of the car.

Meanwhile inside the bar V is making sure that nothing was left over from Ned's performance. When she finally

finishes and makes sure everything is fine she heads for the door. A man comes up to her "Hey pretty lady what

are you doing here all by yourself. Can I buy you a drink?"

"No I don't think so, I'm leaving."

"You shouldn't walk to your car by yourself let me walk with you."

"I can take care of myself but thank you very much." He goes to take her arm and she pulls it free, walking away

fast. She looks at the door and Sonny is walking in. V really didn't want to become physical with this guy so she

opts for a new plan. " "MR. CORINTHOS" what are you doing back here?" The man looks from Sonny to her

and backs away.

"I left my jacket here and I thought I told you to call me Sonny."

"Ok, Sonny if I was you I would check behind the counter that is your best bet. Goodnight" V walks out the door.

Jason sees V exit the club and gets out of the car. He thinks to himself "She shouldn't be walking out here by

herself where was Ned." 

V hears footstep coming to close to her. "V don't get paranoid its probably someone just walking to there car."

she thinks to herself. A hand touches her shoulder and she automatically react. She elbows the person in the

stomach. As he crunches over in pain she kicks him in the ground then gives him a right hook. When the man

falls to the ground and hits his head, she realizes its Jason Morgan. "Oh my God Jason I didn't know it was you."

By the time she is on the ground trying check him out Johnny is over to them and Sonny is rushing out of Jake's

as he sees Jason lying on the ground.

"What the hell happened?" Sonny screams as he rushes over.

"I didn't know it was him, he just came out of nowhere and touched my shoulder. It was impulse, Oh my God I'm

so sorry. We need to get him to the hospital."

"What did you do to him?"

"I elbowed him in the stomach, kicked in the ground and punched him but he also hit his head on the ground

when I knocked him out. I'll call an ambulance, you shouldn't move him." She gets her cellular phone out and

touches her gun. "Yes it is an emergency I have an unconscious male in the parking lot of Jake's." She hangs

up. "They will be here in a second."

"I know from this and Tiger Keys not to mess with you." He looks at Jason hoping that he is okay.

"I guess we should all be glad I didn't reach for my gun." As she finishes the sentence they hear sirens in the

background. The ambulance pulled up with two cop cares behind it. "I'll take care of the police, you get him to

hospital" she says to Sonny worried that she really hurt him but she wasn't going to cry in front of Sonny or in

front of Taggert who she saw approaching. "You better get to the hospital before Taggert gets here or else you

won't see Jason for awhile." Sonny walks to the ambulance and V walks towards Taggert.

Chapter 6

Taggert comes up to V "Was that Morgan on the gurney and Corinthos by the ambulance?"

V could see the glint in Taggert's eye "Settle down Lieutenant your not going to be able to arrest them today."

"Well then what happened to Morgan?" Taggert looks over to the ambulance leaving.

"He was beat up" 

Taggert turns to her "By whom, they must have had a reason?"

V looks away, taking a deep breath "By me"

"What did he do to you?" Taggert becomes very angry.

"Nothing" Taggert looks at her puzzled. "A man inside of Jake's tried to pick me up. I told him I was leaving and

he offered to walk me out. I said no thank you, I really didn't want to have to become physical with the guy, so

when Sonny walked in I used him to my advantage, letting the man know that I knew him. I was walking in the

parking lot to my car, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I automatically reacted. I didn't notice it was Jason until he

was on the ground."

"What did you do to him?"

"I elbowed him in the stomach, quickly turned and kneed him in the groin. Before he could recover I knocked

him out with a punch, he fell to the ground and hit his head. That's when I realized it was him, so if you're going to

arrest anyone it's going to be me."

"V I am not going to arrest you unless Mr. Morgan wants me to." He smiles at her. "I can not believe you beat

Morgan up." Taggert starts to laugh

"Don't laugh he's unconscious. I have to get to the hospital." She walks off trying to hold the tears in. She gets in

her car and lets her tears loose. Questions starting flying in her mind. "What if I killed him? Oh my God his son!

What if I caused more brain damage? Venus the only way to find out is to go to the hospital." V starts the car to

head to the hospital.

V walks into the emergency room and sees Sonny. She has wiped away the tears but Sonny can tell that she

was crying. He decides not to say anything. "Is he okay?" she asks.

"The doctors say that he looks okay but he still hasn't woken up yet." V can't stand to look at Sonny anymore

because of all the guilt that she is feeling. As she turns around she sees Emily running towards them. 

"Sonny what happened is Jason all right?

"Emily the doctors said that they think he will be all right. He just has to wake up now." He hugs Emily. 

V can't take it anymore. She turns again and starts to walk away. Just as she does the Quartermaine clan

comes barging in. Monica and Alan leading the way with Edward and even AJ following. Edward begins "Get

your hands off my granddaughter Corinthos. What illegal activity did you get Jason into now?" V could see the

wheels turning in AJ's head.

"Sonny didn't get Jason involved in anything." They all turn to face V. "I'm the one that did this."

"What are you talking about?" they all ask.

"I was in the parking lot of Jake's and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I thought the person was going to attack me

so I attacked first. I didn't know it was Mr. Morgan. He didn't do anything wrong." Everyone looks at V

astonished. V turns to Emily. "I'm sorry."

"V it's not your fault. If it had been someone besides Jason you could be the one in here." 

"I think whoever tried to attack her would be in here." Sonny replies

V turns to Sonny "Do you think I could go check on him, I'd feel a lot better if I saw him?

Monica speaks up "I'm sure that would be fine with the doctors"

Sonny and V start to walk towards his room as Taggert walks in the hospital. "Taggert what are you doing

here?"

"I have to check on Mr. Morgan"

"He's not awake yet."

"I'm going to tell the nurses to call me when he does." He walks away

Sonny shows V Jason's door and walks away. V opens the door and sees Jason lying in the bed. He looks so

peaceful, she goes over to the chair next to bed and sits down. "Jason I'm so sorry"

Chapter 7

V sits next to Jason hoping that he will wake up. She is so nervous that she keeps babbling. "Your family is all

here, I mean the Quartermaine's. They came in blaming Sonny but I told them it was my fault. You should have

seen their faces when I told them, that I put I you in here. I was afraid that someone from your family was going to

attack me but they were very understanding. They didn't bring Michael but I guess that is good I mean this is a

hospital and all. Your situation must be very complicated with loving a child that isn't biologically yours. When I

think about your situation I can't figure out what I think is right. I know that you love that little boy and that he loves

you but I have this nagging question in my mind 'What about AJ?' I hope that everything will work out for

everyone because three parents are better then none. I guess I should warn you that Taggert is sniffing around.

He's a great cop but I think that he is kind of obsessed with you and Sonny. I mean I'm the one that hurt you and

you're the one he's investigating. Can you imagine what Jax is going to say when he finds out? I guess you don't

really care though do you?"

Meanwhile Sonny has been standing at the door. "Jax will probably find out sooner then you think." Sonny walks

over to the television and turns it on. He flips to a local news report. "Alleged mobster, Jason Morgan lays in a

bed at General Hospital after being mistaken for an attacker by ex-police detective V Ardanowski. She is

reported to be vigilantly watching over Mr. Morgan in his room. Not many details have been given on what

exactly happened but is said that he was knocked unconscious by the former police detective. We hope to have

more information on the attack later. Stay tuned."

"Oh my God I better go call Jax or else he will be down thinking the two of you tried to harm me." Just as V is

about to get out of the chair she see Jason stir lightly and sits back down. "Jason can you hear me" Sonny turns

around to see Jason move again.

"I'll go get a doctor." Sonny says as he walks out the door

"Jason it's me V can you hear?" Jason opens his eyes. "Are you in any pain?" He nods his head yes. "Don't

worry Sonny went to get the doctor. Jason I am so sorry I didn't know it was you in the parking lot." V can't hold

her tears in.

"V don't cry it wasn't your fault but now I know not to scare you."

Sonny and the doctor come in and he asks that V and Sonny leave. "Jason I am going to leave. I really am sorry.

Oh yeah watch out for Taggert." V and Sonny leave the room.

-------------------

Outside Jason's room

"Sonny are you staying here with Jason?"

"I'll go back in when the doctor comes out but I am probably going to leave soon after that and come back later."

"Sonny I should probably apologize to you too."

"Why do you need to apologize to me?"

"I hurt your friend and even though I do not agree with what you do, I used it to my advantage when that man in

the bar tried to pick me up."

"And your ashamed being associated with a 'coffee importer'"

"If that is what you want to pretend to be then go ahead but I don't have to believe it." 

"V look right at me." She stares at his face. "I am a coffee importer whether you want to believe it or not."

Just then Jax comes rushing down the hall. "What did they do to you? I was packing my bag for my trip when I

saw on the TV that Morgan had attacked you, are you okay?" He and Sonny stare each other down.

"Jax I'm fine Jason didn't do anything to me. I was in the parking lot he came up behind me and touched me in

the shoulder. I over reacted and went on the attack. So go on your trip and don't worry about me."

"Come on I'm taking you home."

"I have my car but I'll walk out with you. Good bye Sonny"

"V you should not hang out with them"

"Jax I almost killed Jason, I had to check on him" V gets in her car "Goodbye Jax have a nice trip."

"Goodbye Venus"

----------------

V is back to her apartment. She is looking at her mail and sees a letter from a person in her past. She wonders

what the person could want.

Chapter8

V stares at the letter from Zachary Blamphin the husband of her mothers best friend and can't believe she forgot

to open the mail yesterday. Before opening V goes over to her answering machine and hits play. "Hey V, its

Felicia I was just calling to see if you're okay. I heard about what happened from Mac and on the news. Give me

a call as soon as you can." The second message was from Ned " V its Ned don't worry about coming into work

today I saw what happened I told you we should have waited with you. Don't even think about coming in get

some sleep." V was so tired that she decided to go to sleep before opening the mail.

When V woke up later that afternoon she automatically thought of the letter and went into her family room. There

was another envelope with a letter the letter began:

Dear Venus,

I am sorry that you are getting this so late but it is the first time that I have gone through my wife's things since

her death. I know that it has been years but I just couldn't bear to do it. The letter included had a message

from your mother to my wife saying that when she died she was to give you this letter. Your mother's and

Sheila's deaths were so close together I guess she never had the time or maybe the courage to give it to you.

I have not looked at it, I felt it was not my place. I've missed seeing you, I hope to see you sometime soon.

Again I am sorry this has taken so long to get to you.

Love, 

Zachary Blamphin

V was wary of opening the letter but excited too. She felt a chill go through her as she pulled the second letter

out.

My Venus,

This must mean that I am dead and that you have seen Sheila. I wish I could have told you while I was a live

but I was too scared to. My little goddess this is hard for me to tell you but my husband, your father was not

your biological father. The man who helped to bring you life never knew of your existence I decided to go on

with my life after he left me. I want you to know that we loved each other very much but it just couldn't work.

Anthony Ardanowski and I met right after your father and I broke up. We started dating before I even knew I

was pregnant. He loved me so much that when I told him I was pregnant with another mans baby he said that

he did not care. He asked me to marry him and if he could be your father. I said yes. He is the one that

named you because he fell in love with you at first sight. Both of your fathers held places in my heart.

Anthony took up most of it though but your biological father gave me you and for that I will be forever

thankful. I love you my darling and don't ever think that Anthony was not your father he was. He loved you

with all of his heart.

Good bye My Venus don't hate me.

Love Always and Forever,

Mother

V broke down crying how could her mother and father not tell her. Who was her father, her mother never gave

his name? What was she going to do? She had to find out his name. She knew he would never be her father but

she had to know something. Who would she ask for help Jax was out of town and Felicia was busy working on

Lila's memoirs. V just sat there for the longest time mot knowing what to do, wondering if she really knew her

parents. Officer Ardanowski's DNA had nothing to do with her. She needed to do something to take her mind

off of this. Who knew this was going to be one of her worst 24 hours. First she almost kills Jason now she was

not the person she thought she was. V knew where she was going to go to stop from thinking of this.

----------------

V found herself at the hospital. She tried to replenish her makeup so that her puffy eyes were not as noticeable.

She walked into the hospital and went directly to Jason's room. As she reached the door she heard a familiar

voice yelling. "I know that you must have done something to her to make her attack you so why don't you just tell

me. Did Sonny threaten her not to say anything." Taggert yelled

"Will you just leave I have nothing to say to you. You worked with V you know that Sonny and I don't intimidate

her."

V comes in "Taggert stop it, you know he didn't do anything and you're not going to use me to get to him."

Chapter 9

"V why are you trying to protect him?" Taggert demands

"I am not protecting him I am just not letting you use me to get to him. Do you see any bruise on me because I

sure as hell don't, the only one I see is on Jason's face. You can't charge him with anything so why don't you

leave him alone."

"What is with you V, you used to want to help me bring them down?"

"I wanted to arrest them for a crime, you can't arrest him for me beating him up."

"Fine I'm leaving but I won't be gone for long." Taggert walks out of the room.

"Jason I am sorry I have caused you all this trouble."

"V I know that you didn't mean for this to happen."

"When do you get out of here?"

"The doctor is coming in to check on me one last time and then I get to leave."

"Well, then let me drive you home it is the least I can do."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I guess but that doesn't mean I'll answer it."

"Well that argument with Taggert wasn't all about me was it?"

V ponders for a moment 'What does she tell Jason'. "I guess it was fueled by other things, it really had nothing to

do with either of you. Him using me just set me off."

"Do you want to tell me what was really bothering you?" Just then the doctor walked in the room.

"Excuse me miss can you leave the room for a second I have to do my final check up."

"Jason I will wait outside for you."

After checking Jason out the doctor tells him it is okay for him to leave. "I'll tell your girlfriend that you will be out

in a minute."

"She's not my girlfriend, she's my attacker."

"If only all our attackers were that pretty." The doctor exits Jason's room and runs into V. "He will be out in a

minute try not to attack him again."

Jason came out of his room a few minutes later. "You don't have to drive me I can call for a car."

"I put you here the least I can do is drive you home as long as you promise not to scare women in parking lots."

"I think I can do that. Do you want to answer my question from before?" he asks as they get into her car.

V starts up the car and begins to drive " I found out something about my father that I didn't know."

"Did you talk to him about it?"

"He and my mother are both dead."

"How did you find out then?"

"I got a postponed letter from my mother in which she told me he was not my biological father. I don't love him

any less but I feel I had a right to know where I came from. My mother didn't even tell me my biological father's

name. He will never replace my father but I want to know who he is. I can't believe I just told you all that."

"Maybe you want me to help find him."

"I can do it, I am not going to ask your help."

"I'm offering it." V pulls the car to a stop in front of Harborview Towers and Jason gets out. "Give it some

thought." he walks away

Chapter 10

"I will." V whispered watching him walk slowly into the building. She had so much on her mind and the questions swirled along with the slight sting of the betrayal. To find out who she was, would she be betraying her mother and father's memories? Sighing, she considered all her options. 

"I can hire a private detective." V said. "But with my connections and Felicia we can do the job better ourselves. Still, Jason has connections. But if I bring Felicia into his how can she possibly work with Jason Morgan. Oh I give up." She muttered, finally driving away from the high rise building.

V was very unsettled upon her arrival home. While things became clearer in her head, her sense of unease grew and she finally pulled out the letter again. "I have to have a connection." She whispered as she thought of Anthony and Gillian Ardanowski. Her father, so brave and proud, had taught her so much about law enforcement. And her mother, so creative, so zany. "I miss you both so much." She whispered, stroking the letter reverently.

Walking slowly to her closet, she pulled out a small treasure box. Some of her mother's letters were in the small stainless steel box as well as her mother's jewelry. Examining each piece, V found herself most drawn to the small locket that contained a russet lock of her baby hair. Her mother had worn this locket every day. Holding it up to the light, V realized she hadn't even looked at it in years.

The metal was worn in the places it had kissed her mother's skin yet was still gleaming. Looking at first the front then the back V noticed the faintest of inscriptions. Squinting she could see two sets of initials, nearly worn away with age. GT would be her mother's maiden name of Gillian Tucker but these other initials, who could they be? They were partially obscured from age and extra wear as if her mother had held the necklace at that particular place in times of strife. Her father…this was an important clue to her father's identity. She polished the locket more, gasping softly in surprise when the letters revealed themselves. She needed answers and now.

V automatically grabbed her phone and dialed information, asking for Jason Morgan's number. "Of course he's unlisted." She muttered, starting to dial Ned instead. As the phone rang at the gatehouse, V's patience wore thin and she hung up the phone. Pocketing the locket, she ran for her car and made the return trip to Harborview Towers. Jason did say he'd help, not that she deserved anything after battering him.

Parking her car and standing nervously as the muscular bodyguard announced her, V glanced uneasily across the hall at Sonny Corinthos' penthouse. What would Jax say if he saw her here? Shrugging that thought off as the door opened, V stepped in.

"Hello Mr Morg…Jason." She corrected herself. "I need your help and I found a clue." She said, blushing as she saw his ever-present V induced bruises. 

"All right." Jason leaned forward, hands laced. "What have ya got?" He asked. 

She handed him the necklace almost shyly. "This. It's a locket of my mother's."

Watching Jason examining the locket. V almost felt like an outsider. She had no idea he was such a tactile man. First he rubbed the shiny surface, in an imitation of the way V had rubbed it earlier, then he opened it, a whisper of a smile crossing his face when he saw the small amount of red hair that wasn't so much darker than his precious' son's. "Yours?" He asked motioning to the hair.

"Yes." V responded. "It got darker." She added as her face reddened. Without knowing why, she felt like she was intruding on a very private act. The man was only examining the locket; it wasn't like he was doing anything more private with those hands. V stared at his hands for a moment, wondering if he was that tactile all the time and blushing as her thoughts turned to the bedroom.

Everyone knew that Jason was not seeing anyone, but he was hardly her type. He was a mobster, coffee importer by name but a mobster nonetheless. She should have been arresting him and not fantasizing about his hands on her anatomy.

Giving herself a mental shake, V realized that Jason was talking to her. "What was that?" She asked trying not to look too dumb.

"GT, is that your mother?" Jason repeated speaking more slowly.

"I'm sorry I was just thinking…. forget it" She blushed. "Yes my mother was Gillian Tucker. The other initials would be those of my father."

"Ok " Jason said slowly. "Let me think of where we should go with this next." V nodded and walked to the window, marveling at the view of Port Charles and beyond that stretched out in front of her. Her Biological father was out there somewhere and she would find him somehow, and some way with the help of Jason Morgan. 


End file.
